


I Show Restraint Even Though I Don't Want to

by mootsinboots



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Edging, Feminization, Fingerfucking, M/M, Non-betad, PWP, i wrote this in like 30 min, this is just really bad porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mootsinboots/pseuds/mootsinboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Benny should be resting from a side injury but instead has Usnavi put on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Show Restraint Even Though I Don't Want to

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is really just an excuse to write edging. I had a huge discussion in my skype chat about this and i threw this together without proofreading right before i went to choir so there is going to be misspelling and grammar mistakes probably so please lmk if you find anything so i can fix it
> 
> (basically the idea is that benny got hurt so he cant strain himself with sex and hes frustrated so he gets usnavi to fuck himself ye a this is pure sin im sorry)

He shouldn't be doing this.

The heated pack he had brought for Benny lay discarded on the floor, forgotten to the two occupants sitting on the bed. The thought You shouldn't be doing this, Benny needs to rest. Tried to lock in Usnavi's brain but the frustration of the past week combined with Benny's stare made him weak to this. For this. For whatever Benny wanted.

"Another, baby." His breathing grew harsh but Usnavi couldn't look away from the man under him. His legs shook from their straddled position on Benny's thighs, as he pushed a third finger inside himself. He hissed at the stretch yet his lower body is filled with heat.

His eyes slip shut for a moment but a sharp "Look at me." has him snapping up to stare at Benny and he whimpers at the sight in front of him.

Benny looks gone. His pupils blown wide and his eyes fixed on where Usnavi is currently fucking himself with his fingers. It's almost too much and Usnavi reaches with his other hand to stroke his cock, but is stopped by Benny's command. "Nuh uh, baby, did I say you could touch yourself?" Usnavi gasps and shakes his head but Benny still looks expectant and he finds himself speaking. "No, I'm sorry."

Benny huffs, looking unimpressed. "I don't think you are baby. I think you just want to come. Is that it? You want to come with just your fingers alone? Maybe I should have you stay just like this. On the edge all night. Would you like that baby? Huh? _Answer me."_ Usnavi gasps, shaking his head furiously, unable to speak because _no no he wants to come so bad_ but the thought of being forced to wait until Benny allows him to climax is making his head fuzzy.

"Benny..." Is all Usnavi can manage and he can feel something twist inside himself for not being able to answer, his tongue too tied from the pleasure and Benny's words.

"Hey, shh I got you baby, I'm right here." The man beneath Usnavi lays one hand on the back of Usnavi's thigh, rubbing it slightly with his thumb. Encouraging and caging at the same time. He smiles softly at Usnavi, his eyes drooping and his voice comes out rumbling. "I didn't say to stop, babe."

It occurs to Usnavi that his fingers had stopped moving inside himself and he bites his lower lip as continues his earlier movements. Letting his eyes slide shut, placing his free hand on Benny's chest (avoid his injured side floats in Usnavi's head for a moment) Usnavi can almost trick himself into thinking that the fingers inside him were Benny's thicker longer ones.

"God, baby you look so beautiful like this. You can touch yourself now, go ahead and put on a show for me." Usnavi moves quickly to comply, letting out a slow breath as he adjusts his weight. Benny's hand still holding his thigh, hot and large and constant.

He licks his palm and moves to grip the base of his cock. Pulls his hand up and down once, jerking himself off slowly. He lets his head fall back, his mouth open and noises flowing uninhibited. He's going to make this good for Benny. Gonna put on the best show for him.

"C'mon babe, you can go faster than that." Comes Benny's amused statement. A shocked  _ 'ah' _ makes its way out of Usnavi's mouth as Benny wraps his hand over Usnavi's own, speeding up his movements on his cock. He was getting closer, won't be able to last much longer like this. Not with Benny's hand and speed. His large thumb drags over the head and Usnavi shudders, letting out a moan, tries to fuck himself into their combined grips.

He's going to come, can feel it building inside, and Usnavi speeds up his fingers in his hole to get him closer. He's about to fall over the edge when Benny suddenly takes his hand off of Usnavi. Removes the one on his thigh as well. Usnavi whines, thinking he wants to watch but then Benny is speaking.

"Stop. Take your fingers out." Usnavi swallows, something cold mixes in with the heat in his get and he removes his fingers with a whimper, his hand reluctantly letting go of himself. He looks at Benny, wanting to know what he did wrong but Benny has his smirk on his face. The mischievous one he uses when he is doing something he knows will aggravate Usnavi. Oh God.

"Relax baby, calm down." Is all Benny says and one of his hands is petting Usnavi's side, in a mock attempt at comfort but all it accomplishes is for Usnavi to become more aroused. Which he thinks is precisely what Benny wants.

His cock ached and he clenches around nothing but he's a good boy. He'll be good for Benny. It's worth it when he sees Benny's smirk grow into a full smile. Proud. He's proud and it warms Usnavi enough that something inside him unwinds. He places both hands on Benny's chest, lets himself place more weight on Benny's thighs and he sits.

It could've been minutes or it couldn't been seconds but it still gives Usnavi a small amount of surprise to hear Benny's voice again.

"Continue." Is all Usnavi needs but when he tries to stroke himself again, Benny's hand is there grabbing his wrist.

"No. Use your fingers, all three." And Usnavi lets out a groan, moving his free hand to slowly push three fingers back inside himself. Benny, meanwhile, released Usnavi's wrist but has switched to the base of the other's cock. Not tight enough to hurt, but enough to keep any unallowed orgasms to creep up on Usnavi.

"Fuck yourself, baby girl." Is practically growled and Usnavi lets out a small sob as he forces his hand faster, the pleasure almost unbearable with no chance of climax. It's going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me over at http://laughatlafayette.tumblr.com/  
> seriously please talk to me or leave feedback pl ea se
> 
> also title is from restraint by kellar williams


End file.
